Maury
by Burakku Ookami
Summary: GameAnime X-over on one of my fav shows. Whatll happen on todays episode of Maury? Read to find out.


Lover's Quarrel  
By Missy Sweet n' Sour  
  
Chapter one  
Stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
I could feel my heart pumping in my chest and the sweat pouring down my forehead. I felt like my legs were about to fall off, I had been running so long. No matter where I went they were right there behind me. I had considered going to the police but that would only make things worse. It would be like running straight into the arms of the enemy. I could hear their heavy footsteps getting closer still. I knew what would happen if I were brought back. I would be forced to face that horrible man again and after the last incident I knew I wouldn't be able to. From a distance I heard a noise, not the heavy footsteps of the soldiers but laughter: Men's laughter, Boy's laughter. I looked around. I was in an ally way in the slums of Korea. The ally was dark and dirty. The only source of light was coming from the windows of the apartments that were either side of the ally. There were clotheslines running from one apartment block to the next coming from each window. The clothes on the lines indicated to what type of person was living in each apartment. The nearest belonged to an old lady with silk scares hang down. At the end of the ally way there was a skip. I could hear rats rummaging through the trash for anything edible. It sent a shiver up my spine. Beside the skip there was a black Jaguar sports car. It obviously belonged to someone how was rich and had no fear of it getting stolen. Whoever the laughter belonged to I knew they weren't out here at this time of night enjoying the scenery. I quickly ran behind the skip to get closer to the boys. I didn't care whatever they would do to I couldn't be worse than what the footsolders would do to me if they got to me. I couldn't risk that happening. I knew the boys were just around the corner in the next ally way. The soldiers were getting closer. I made one last dash for freedom...  
  
Life was great. We had just pulled of another great scheme made possible by the Blood Talon himself. I loved tourists because they were the easiest to fool. I watched as Freddie counted the money. "With all the money we've made in the last month don't ya think we would be able to afford a money counter, y'know like the one's they use at the banks," Charlie said as he looked at his big brother Hwoarang. I knew Charlie was right but what's the point in paying for one when you can get one free! I was just about to speak when Freddie interrupted him. "I never trust a machine with my money, that's why I've never once in my whole life set foot in a bank," Freddie looked up from his counting. Old and erratic that was Freddie alright. The only reason he was in the scam the first place was because he led the customers to us. He offers tours around the city and at the end of the day he brings them to a bar in the neighbourhood takes them out for a couple drinks (at a price of course) to get them drunk and messy. Then we appear (the gang) totally by accident of course and challenge them to a match. I put up some of the other boys first and they conceal their strength then he waits for someone to challenge him to a match and raise the stakes. Then I fight and I basically beat the crap out of every last one of the losers. Of course it doesn't always happen like that, for example sometimes we can skip Freddie because he does like to take 10% out of their profits. Suddenly I heard a shriek from around the corner. The whole gang ran to see what all the commotion was about....  
  
"Get off of me! Let me go!" I screamed at them. No matter how hard I kicked them or punched them they would go away. One of them grabbed me at the legs while I was running and the others grabbed me from behind. I wasn't as if I was an expert martial artist or anything because if I was I wouldn't be running in the first place. You'd think though a punch to the nose would stop them but no they just kept on assaulting me as if they were doing it for fun. The only time I did hurt one of the men was when I kicked one of them in the balls with my new Gucci sandals. Typical male eh! In the corner of my eye I saw a tall muscular boy with red hair adjust his goggles. He was kind of cute even though he did have an awful taste in clothes. He was wearing tight black jeans with brown leather riding pants over the jeans that cowboys used to wear. The jeans were so old and had been washed so many times that they looked green. For footwear he had a pair of brown leather cowboy boots with spurs. He was also wearing a tight navy sleeveless shirt with some sort of heavy metal band's logo on the back. Didn't he know that the eighties were long over and that drainpipe jeans were extremely unfashionable and ugly. The only good thing about what he was wearing was you got to see all of his awesome muscles up close. And I have a thing for muscular men myself. No sooner had I seen him than he had totally obliterated all of the footsoldiers within seconds by himself. By this time I was on the ground bleeding from the head after my encounter with the footsoldiers. I had also obtained a large scrape on my shoulder from the incident earlier that night. The boy gave me his hand to help me up. "Are you alright?" I looked up at him. His eyes looked down at me with consideration and his face with a smile. Then his eyes changed to hatred. "Get away from me you Mishma whore!" He threw me out of this ally and into the next.  
  
I quickly stood up and looked at him coming at me. I was about to reply angrily when I saw him coming to hit me again I ducked quickly to avoid getting a roundhouse to the face. Then the two others there came running after him, one a middle-aged man the other a boy of about 16 years started shouting at him questioning his motives for attacking me. He shouted back at them: "She's a Mishma." Just as the lunatic with the red hair was about throttle me the younger of the other two came running up to loony boy while he had his hands around my throat. "Look at her Hwoarang, Does she look like a Mishma to you?" He looked at me questionably then threw me to the ground but this time with less force. I don't know weather it was the fact that most Mishma's know how to defend themselves without help or the fact that I wasn't Japanese like most Mishma's these days made him let me go. "Where did you get that ring?" his eyes fixed on my hand constantly. I looked down to my hand to the ring Jin gave me. It was solid gold and imprinted with all types of Mishma and Japanese symbols. It was also very heavy and chunky and was much better suited to a man's hand. The only reason I ever wore it at all was because when people saw it they saw Mishma and they were afraid and that meant that I was protected from any people who wanted to do me wrong. It was most helpful on the dark and lonely streets of downtown Japan where all the muggers and rapists likes to hang out. If they saw the ring they wouldn't dare touch me. Then again this wasn't Japan and not everyone is afraid of the Mishmas. I liked to go on long walks by myself in the streets of Japan to think. That's why I was down around this area in the first place. "I got it from my boyfriend, well not exca" I was cut off mid sentence. "Then you have no right to be here, go home to Mr. Loverboy." He said mockingly. At that the plump middle-aged man approached him and whispered something into his ear. He looked like the mayor out of the Dukes of Hazzard y'know the guy with the big gold rings the white suit and the cigars. He looked exactly like him except this guy looked more outrageous with the big white fur coat. Doesn't he know the real fur went out of fashion along time ago. Anyway whatever he said to Hwoarang he looked down at what I was wearing and smiled. "Take off your cloak." He ordered me pointing and the rich white Gucci velvet cloak studded with diamonds, that I had been wearing that evening because it was cold. "I beg your par," once more I was cut off by loony boy. "Take it off NOW!" I could see his patience was running short. I quickly removed the cloak to reveal a white silk dress also studded with diamonds. It was Versace and it had silt that ran down to my naval and a silt starting from my mid thigh. There was a cluster of diamonds at my navel so it looked like the diamond were keeping the dress closed. The dress was expensive but to top it all off was the 17th Century diamond necklace from Russia that was a family heirloom. It was heart shaped and went down to my mid chest. I looked up at Hwoarang. He smiled at me. It was the most menacing smile I had ever seen up until that moment. He grabbed my arm with one hand and put his hand on my mouth to prevent me from screaming. "You're coming with us babe," he said as he dragged me back into the first ally towards a car that was parked beside the skip. "Charlie, open the boot." He looked over at the boy. He was wearing a pair of beige combats and a light blue short sleeved shirt. Both were Tommy Hilfiger. A surprisingly good dresser compared to the other two. Charlie took the car keys out of his pocket to open the boot. "Before you do that grab two of those scarves above you" I looked above the younger boy's head. He took two of the scarves off the clothesline above him. They were the same scarves I had seen earlier. He gave them to Hwoarang. With swift movement Hwoarang gagged me and blindfolded me. The last thing I saw was the fat man in the corner smiling at me as if he had just struck gold. I heard someone opening the boot and I felt Hwoarang throwing me into the boot. I hit my head off the bottom off the boot and feel unconscious. The last thing I remember thinking is that would I ever see my family again... 


End file.
